4Minute - Mirror Mirror
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '거울아 거울아 (Mirror Mirror)right|200px *'Artista:' 4Minute *'Álbum:' 4Minute Left *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento: '''5-Abril-2011 *'Agencia: CUBE Entertainment '''Romanización Let's go! 4minutes left, 4minutes left - Ah! Ah! 4minutes left, 4minutes left - Ah! Ah! Daeche wae, geuttaen nal, geodeul tteo boji anhgo Maeil nal, geudaeman, bara boge man deulgo Oneureun jomdeo yeppeuge na na na nal (oneuldo) Boyeo jwo neomu meotjin neo neo neo neo neo ege Geoura geoura i sesange, nuga je il yeppeuni? Geoura geoura i sesange, naega je il yeppeuni? Oneul maneun naega jeil yeppeu dago malhaejwo bwa Neoreul saenggak hamyeon deo Geo ure bichin, nae moseubeun machi Neomu yeppeunde, neoneun jakku wae Dareun saenggakman haneunji, wae nal boji anhneun geonde Nae geo ura~ (geoura geoura, geoura geoura) Geo ura~ (geoura geoura, geoura geoura) Nae geo ura~ (geoura geoura, geoura geoura) Geo ura~ (geoura geoura, geoura geoura) Daeche wae, eonjena, bon che man cheman hago Mae ilbam, neoneun nal, gaseum ttwige man deureo Oonjena neomu meotjin neo neo neo neo neo Naegero daga oge deo deo deo deo deo, ma boy Geoura geoura i sesange, nuga je il yeppeuni? Geoura geoura i sesange, naega je il yeppeuni? Cheoeum buteo maeume deureot dago naege malhaejwo bwa Neoreul saenggak hamyeon deo Geo ure bichin, nae moseubeun machi Neomu yeppeunde, neoneun jakku wae Dareun saenggakman haneunji, wae nal boji anhneun geonde Ye, ye, yeah! Nae geo ura~ (geoura geoura, geoura geoura) Geo ura~ (geoura geoura, geoura geoura) Nae geo ura~ (geoura geoura, geoura geoura) Geo ura~ (geoura geoura, geoura geoura) Oh mirror shine... Let me fix my make up! Break it down, Break it down Baby I like that, Baby baby just I like that Baby I like that, Baby baby just I like that Deo deo deo naege bbajyeo deureo, shine on my face modu nollaji oh Geoura geoura i sesange seo, nuga jeil yeppeuni? It's me! Jomdeo neo ege, daga gaseo nan 1, 2, step! 1, 2, step! 1, 2, step! Let's live it up! Let's make it up! Nareul bomyeon ni, maeum heundeullil su itge Eh, yeah, oh! Nae geo ura~ (geoura geoura, geoura geoura) Geo ura~ (geoura geoura, geoura geoura) Nae geo ura~ (geoura geoura, geoura geoura) Geo ura~ (geoura geoura, geoura geoura) Geoura geoura, geoura geoura! 'Español' Vamos! 4Minutes Lefts, 4Minutes Lefts - Ah! Ah! 4Minutes Lefts, 4Minutes Lefts - Ah! Ah! ¿Por qué no me miras? cuando me miro solo estas tu todos los días hoy también mostrare mi más hermoso auto a la onda en la que estés solo tu Espejito, espejito, quien es la más bella del mundo? espejito, espejito, soy la más bonita del mundo? solo por hoy, me dicen que soy la más bella Cuando pienso en ti, mi reflejo aparece más brillante en el espejo estoy tan hermosa, pero ¿por qué no piensas en mi? ¿por qué no me miras? Mi espejo (espejo del espejo del espejo del espejo) espejo (espejo del espejo del espejo del espejo) mi espejo (espejo del espejo del espejo del espejo) espejo (espejo del espejo del espejo del espejo) ¿Por qué siempre me ignoras? ¿y haces acelerar mi corazón todas las noches? ¿cuando eres lindo por qué no te acordas de mi? mi chico Espejito, espejito, quien es la más bella del mundo? espejito, espejito, soy la más bonita del mundo? dime ¿qué me hizo estar contigo desde la primera vez que te vi? Cuando pienso en ti, mi reflejo aparece más brillante en el espejo estoy tan hermosa, pero ¿por qué no piensas en mi? ¿por qué no me miras? Mi espejo (espejo del espejo del espejo del espejo) espejo (espejo del espejo del espejo del espejo) mi espejo (espejo del espejo del espejo del espejo) espejo (espejo del espejo del espejo del espejo) ¡Oh mi espejo esta con un brillo! vamos a arreglar mi maquillaje pierdo el control, pierdo el control nene, me gusta bebé, bebé, solo, me gustas nene, me gustas bebé, bebé, solo, me gustas solo eres para mí solo para mi brillas en mi cara todo el mundo está sorprendido, oh espejito, espejito, ¿quién es la más bella del mundo?, soy yo Me acerco a ti, 1 - 2, 1 - 2, pasos, paso 1 paso 2 vamos a vivir la vida, ¡vamos para arriba! puedes hacer que mi corazón se acelere cuando me miras, woow Mi espejo (espejo del espejo del espejo del espejo) espejo (espejo del espejo del espejo del espejo) mi espejo (espejo del espejo del espejo del espejo) espejo (espejo del espejo del espejo del espejo) espejo espejo espejo espejo. 'Hangul' Let’s go 4minutes left 4minutes left Ah! Ah! 4minutes left 4minutes left Ah! Ah! 대체 왜 그땐 날 거들떠 보지 않고 매일 날 그대만 바라보게 만들고 오늘은 좀더 예쁘게 나 나 나 날 (오늘도) 보여줘 너무 멋진 너 너 너 너 너에게 거울아 거울아 이 세상에 누가 제일 예쁘니? 거울아 거울아 이 세상에 내가 제일 예쁘니? 오늘만은 내가 제일 예쁘다고 말해줘 봐 너를 생각하면 더 거울에 비친 내 모습은 마치 너무 예쁜데 너는 자꾸 왜 다른 생각만 하는지 왜 날 보지 않는건데 내 거울아 (거울아 거울아 거울아 거울아) 거울아 (거울아 거울아 거울아 거울아) 내 거울아 (거울아 거울아 거울아 거울아) 거울아 (거울아 거울아 거울아 거울아) 대체 왜 언제나 본 체 만 체만 하고 매일 밤 너는 날 가슴 뛰게 만들어 언제나 너무 멋진 너 너 너 너 너 내게로 다가오게 더 더 더 더 더 Ma boy 거울아 거울아 이 세상에 누가 제일 예쁘니? 거울아 거울아 이 세상에 내가 제일 예쁘니? 처음부터 마음에 들었다고 내게 말해줘 봐 너를 생각하면 더 거울에 비친 내 모습은 마치 너무 예쁜데 너는 자꾸 왜 다른 생각만 하는지, 왜 날 보지 않는건데 Ye, ye, yeah! 내 거울아 (거울아 거울아 거울아 거울아) 거울아 (거울아 거울아 거울아 거울아) 내 거울아 (거울아 거울아 거울아 거울아) 거울아 (거울아 거울아 거울아 거울아) Oh mirror shine Let me fix my make up Break it down Break it down Baby I like that Baby baby just I like that Baby I like that Baby baby just I like that 더 더 더 내게 빠져들어 Shine on my face 모두 놀라지 Oh 거울아 거울아 이 세상에서 누가 제일 예쁘니? It’s me 좀더 너에게 다가가서 난 1,2 step 1,2 step 1,2 step Let’s live it up Let’s make it up 나를 보면 니 마음 흔들릴수 있게 Eh, yeah, oh! 내 거울아 (거울아 거울아 거울아 거울아) 거울아 (거울아 거울아 거울아 거울아) 내 거울아 (거울아 거울아 거울아 거울아) 거울아 (거울아 거울아 거울아 거울아) 거울아 거울아 거울아 거울아 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop